Hopes Of Exile
by LollipopsAreTears
Summary: Dio finds himself in an empty land, so beautiful and perfect...that he believes it is fake. But as he walks farther he finds the ones he could never forget...-a story I made based on the Last Exile volume seven booklet-
1. Default Chapter

A young man walked across a vast, empty land, his hazel eyes searched the golden fields. For something…but what had brought him here? Closing his eyes he could hear a restless scream in his mind, the aching of his body brought him to his feet.

The ground seemed to move beneath his feet, the strange motion seemed to make his stomach churn. Feverishly grasping hold to the ground the sound of rushing water was in earshot of his hearing. Standing shakily onto his feet he trudged through the waist-high wheat field.

A cold liquid met his foot as he took another step, this was where it was, the rushing waters he heard. Looking down he kneeled down to the side of the pathway of water, seeing how clean and perfect the water was.

The transparent perfection amazed him, never had he seen the waters from where he lived on land like this. In fact, it was if he stood in a dream, where all that surrounded his body seemed of flawlessness.

Over the sound of the waters was laughter, footsteps running in the dusty grounds not to far off. Was it his own madness that he heard others than himself? There wasn't a possible reason why he was still alive; the Grand Stream surely must've killed him.

"Hand me another clothes pin will you?" A voice said aloud, the glint of silver peeking past the gold stalks caught his eye. As he drew closer there was actual people sitting on the old gray machine.

It was a vanship… 

Just to stand away from them seemed enough for him, to keep the sane feeling inside his mind. These others seemed so grateful, living in a spectacular home as this. Did he even wish to draw near? Would they be afraid?

Voices faltered, he could feel one's watch on him, someone saw him standing there. Soon the feeling of being watched grew stronger; cautiously the young man came near them. The light of the sky seemed to touch him, seeing the storm clouds were what kept him in shadow.

One blonde haired boy stopped in his tracks, holding a bundle of laundry in his arms. The red head even dropped the clothespins she held, her and the other women's dresses moving listlessly in the winds.

"D-Dio?" A small, gentle voice asked, there he saw a young girl atop the vanship, her sky blue eyes watching him. A smile spread on his pale lips, he knew who this girl was, Alvis…it was Al.

"Hello…" Dio replied, seeing the rest just gape in wonder as he stood there. It seemed all of them saw a ghost, barely believing that the person standing there was truly alive. Alvis slipped from where she sat and embraced him without speaking any words.

"Oh Dio…" She whispered, he could hear her crying as she buried her fast into his chest. "I thought we lost you…" Tears welled in his eyes, embracing the little girl in his arms for the first time.

"Immelman…" He spoke sweetly, the boy at first stepped back, afraid this was his mind tricking him. Al stepped back, turning to see Claus, unaware of whether to reply or stand silent. All eyes turned to him.

"Dio…it really is you. And all this time…" Claus seemed to lose his words, looking down at the dirt beneath his feet with tears in those blue eyes, "I wanted to protect you and Alex…to do all I could to help…but I didn't…I watched you die…" The clothes slipped from his hands, not even aware that he did so.

"But now, now that you're hear…" He smiled shakily, "Your with your friends now- -" Claus noticed his friend in pain, the hurt and regret in those creamy hazel eyes. Now he understood, it was Lucciola he was thinking of…

"I apologize…I tried…to kill you…and- -" Dio felt her embrace again, "Alvis…"

She shook her head, tears welling in those eyes of hers, "Don't blame yourself Dio! You didn't know what you were doing, right? I know…I know you would never have done that!"

"Claus…" Lavie said quietly, he looked aside from Dio, seeing where the blonde Guilder stood. He stood there the whole time, watching his friend from afar.

"Lord Dio- -"

The young Guilder's eyes met with the one who spoke just then to him, the sorrow look on his companions face. It was truly him…he was alive…his friend…his Lucciola.

"L-Lucciola?" Dio could feel uncontrollable sadness surge through him, tears streamed down his cheeks. Without hesitation he embraced him, feeling so overjoyed to be in Lucciola's arms again.

A wavering smile was trying to keep on his face, seeing Dio holding to him desperately. Being afraid to let go of him, afraid he would disappear… Tears came down his face, he had only shed tears twice in his life…and this time… as it had always been…was for Dio.

Releasing his hold on Lucciola the Guilder suddenly felt different, his mind seemed to drift as he felt himself falling…

- - -

"Dio…??"

He wearily opened his eyes to the room where he lay, seeing Lucciola sitting on the wooden chair beside the bed. A look of relief on his face, he had seen that look before, remembering when he was ill and was taken care of by his friend when Delphine couldn't.

"How did you survive…Lucciola, I though Delphine- -" He felt Lucciola's finger touch his lips, the warmth from his touch…he was truly alive.

"I found myself here…it was if a dream… I didn't think of it as real…but it was Dio…" His eyes softened and a smile he rarely saw came to his face, "we're truly alive."

He forced himself to understand, why, why was he still here? The world had been rejuvenated after all, was Exile…truly a place for them? Was it because of breaking away from Delphine that brought them here? Then if that was true…why wasn't Alex alive? Was it of his mind wrought on revenge and death?

The door opened, breaking from his thought he saw Claus enter quietly.

"You're awake…I'm glad." He walked over to the bed, seating himself carefully at the end. Dio warmly greeted him with a cheery face, though he didn't seem in the best condition. "I don't see how, you can always have that smile on your face.."

He smiled, closing his eyes wearily to sleep, "It's nice really…now I…know your name. So Claus you shall remain." Dio didn't need to open his eyes to see the look on the boy's face. His kindness was enough.

"Thanks, Dio…but it's sad really," He smirked seeing the Guilder cock an eyebrow, his eyes still closed, "I actually seemed to like being called that…Immelman."

He opened his eyes, seeing Claus laugh slightly in his embarrassment, his face lightly red. Before he could reply a figure in a white blouse jumped on top of him playfully. It was Alvis, she held out her goat to him.

"What's this for?" He asked, seeing the girl beam, placing the goat in his arms.

"It's a gift, for you!" Alvis said joyfully, her eyes shining, "It's a friendship token!" Those words made him teary eyed. Letting her embrace him yet again, hearing her soft giggling muffled against the sheets.

"And this is for you!" She handed back a black item shaped as a diamond, a long silk strand looped around it. "I wanted to give it back…" Lucciola felt the item touch his hands, it was so light feeling, he had nearly forgotten about this.

"Thank you…I gladly accept."

A booming noise echoed through the house, hearing Lavie call over the noise of banging the panel of metal in her hands. "Supper time!!" She called, the continuous ringing seemed endless.

"Come on Dio," Alvis took a hold of his hand, lifting him from the bed he stumbled to keep balance. "Here," She placed his hand in Lucciola's, "You two can walk together to supper!" The two friends nervously blushed, Lucciola laughed lightly.

"It's good to be home," Was all he said as the two followed the rest to the kitchen.

- - -

-End of Chapter One- -Please R&R-


	2. Concealed Wounds

The kitchen was filled with aromas that one couldn't imagine; entering the warm, vibrant room many eyes fell on him. The ones he couldn't recognize by face just stared, whispering quietly to the others at the table. Dio grasped hold to Lucciola's hand tighter nervously.

"Help me with the plates Al, I can't hold all of them!" Lavie chirruped, giving a friendly smile to the Guilder as she passed. The meals were placed at every seat; the company's talk seemed to overflow the room with voices.

"I would like to make a toast," Claus stood up uneasily, glancing at all the ones he knew as friends stare at him, "I'm glad all of you could make it…though Empress Sophia might not attend…what we should really be grateful for…" He looked at Dio and swallowed away his fear.

"Is that Dio will be here with us this evening, I'm glad he's alive…" The blonde looked out at their faces to see if their was any change in emotion, "And some of you," Tatiana looked down at her plate, slipping the fork from her hand sadly, "never really liked him…but I think we should forget all of that, make a better place for him, and for us!"

"Cheers!" The group cried, tapping all their glasses with the faint chime ringing in the air. Dio released his worries, sitting in his own seat to find them greeting the man as if he was family. The feeling of being with them made his eyes well up with delight.

Alvis sat diagonal from the hazel-eyed boy, scooping up mashed potatoes with one finger curiously she laughed at the sight.

Dio looked at the foreign food, tasting each side dish with a smile on his lips. This place made him more at home seeing not a single rose. This was the place he would stay until he died, where the ones that had passed could never reach a living soul.

"Lucciola, do you like it?" He looked to his side, seeing his friend sip at the wine glass after every bite or two. Properly eating the food, making it seem that Delphine sat along with them at the table. "Don't be so stiff Lucciola, loosen up!"

Dio seemed to flex, amusing himself with the joke he made. Lucciola glanced at the plate and then him, "Flex..._up _sir?" Lucciola knew well enough that he didn't need to ask, without haste did he eat as his friend did. Tasting the unknown food with his finger, licking the rest awkwardly off his fingertips.

Not soon after was the feast gone, only scraps and remnants for the next dinner were left. A tap came from the door, Lavie rushed to answer, wiping her hands on the apron at her waist on the way.

"Hello- -" She stopped, seeing Sophia standing there with a broad smile on her rose lips. "Sophia! I'm so glad!" Lavie embraced the fair woman, feeling a great happiness overwhelm her. "I didn't think you would make it!"

Grasping hold of the Empress's hand in a hurried way did she lead her to the dining room. "Look who's back with us!" Sophia seemed to be spun around, there, sitting on one of the chairs, was Dio.

"You…you're…alive." She saw him notice the tall woman before him, standing up from his seat in greeting. It took a moment to actually feel that he was being embraced; even Lavie was shocked, seeing how tightly the woman held him.

"I know that Alex would be so happy to see you…" She said through choked gasps from the tears rolling down her face. "He really _did _care, knowing how it must have felt to live with such a person." Dio didn't need to know whom she spoke of, the answer had always been there. _Delphine_.

They departed, Lucciola uneasily shifted glances between the two, ready to cease another upcoming embrace. On the other hand Dio was baffled, the Empress cared for him, it felt if he really _did _have nothing to fear.

"Come on! Claus would just love to see you!" The redhead tore the new captain of the Sylvania from the room before anything else occurred. A flustered look of red was on her face, not noticing how tightly she held onto Sophia's wrist.

- - -

"Lord Dio…"

"It was nothing," He followed after where Lavie had left, feeling a hand rest on his shoulder. A sudden feeling of rage bubbled up in his body, remembering back at the time Lucciola betrayed him. "I need some rest…"

"You were to follow the Empress, weren't you?"

He could feel his hand tense, he didn't want to be so cruel as to brush the hand from his shoulder. Instead, Dio continued on his way, the guilt inside forced him not to look back at his companion.

- - -

"E-Empress Sophia…" Claus stuttered when seeing her being dragged in by Lavie, "I mean your highness… I mean…Captain!!" He saluted her with sweat beading at his forehead.

"No…please don't," Sophia blushed at his strange welcoming, releasing her wrist from Lavie's binding grip. "I'm so glad…"

"Oh, so you met Dio?" Claus eased himself, there was no need to act this way before someone like her. Lavie shoved him aside, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah she did, and you know what Claus, that stuff left over could make some pretty good- -" Sophia's hand was on her shoulder, a look of uncertainty and concern on the woman's face.

"If I'm not interrupting you from something important… can I talk to you, outside?"

Lavie turned red and hung her head low, feeling so foolish. Especially before such a royal woman, following out after her leaving Claus there confused and worried with his own problems to work out.

"What did you need to talk about?" She asked, trying to keep their eye contact separate. Sophia nervously fixed her glasses, those emerald eyes shining with a tinge of affection.

"I know how I must have made you feel…back at the kitchen," Neither of them knew that Dio was standing at the entrance of the hall. Listening in to when he shouldn't have to a conversation he needn't to hear.

"You mean about Dio!? No, I'm fine…really, it's just. I was like that, well, because of your actions, Sophia." Lavie stared at her feet, keeping the interest on the dirty apron spotted with grease and other food stains.

- - -

"Hello there…" Dio said quietly, the two women turned their attention towards him. Seeing that Sophia looked as if she sighed relief by seeing him. The royal lady making her way towards him in no need of rush, but smoothly with every step.

"Would you like, to take a walk?" The question he couldn't seem to answer, nodding his head in agreement.

- - -

The golden fields out before them seemed to last yards until ending past the rolling green hills. Two figures walked in the dawn, the sun began to set and it seemed the air was still, not even the birds seemed to sing. All was quiet..

"You and me…are alike, Dio," Sophia looked at him with a weak smile, tears edging near the sides of her eyes. "But I didn't endure the most unimaginable suffering as you did…I see your wounds are fresh…"

It didn't seem to make sense, what she said was perfectly understandable, but why? This conversation seemed to make his happiness darken, not knowing why the woman spoke of wounds he didn't see. The sudden anger momentarily made him act differently than he usually acted…

"Right here," Sophia stopped, as well as he, feeling her smooth hand on his chest.

"My…heart?" Dio paused, feeling a blow hit him subconsciously, the scars were on the inside…that which would take a long time to heal, or never. He could feel hot tears streaming down his cheeks, seeking for her embrace to lighten his dampened spirit.

"Even here you are still troubled with this pain…" She stroked his hair reassuringly, making it feel as if she was talking to a child. Sophia dared not break the hold, for the boy was suffering, it was now that he turned seventeen. Not too long ago actually…she was nineteen now…

He was gone for more than a year… 

"I'm sorry… if I never came…if I just never…then," His hazel eyes looked up at her, "Alex would still be alive…it's all my fault.." The Guilder broke down into another torment of sobs and aching. Neither seemed to care that the darkness of the night poured over them.

"It's not your fault Dio…none of it was…you never belonged there… with her," She lifted his chin and a weak smile came to his face, with a second thought her lips kissed his forehead. Hearing Dio make a sudden gasp, his hold loosened and she felt him fall back.

"Dio!!" Sophia fell to her knees, dirtying the skirt she came to his aid, kneeling over him. With one glove of hers she dabbed his forehead, seeing no sense of sweating or illness. Strange…it almost seemed…

The next moment Sophia was lying on the ground with a giggling Dio, finding that she fell when startled at Dio waking with a fake cry. It made her laugh, never feeling so cheerful in a long time.

"Stay here longer Sophia," Dio rolled to his side putting his arms around her once more.

Her laughter faltered, feeling his kindness she turned to face him, "I can't…the Sylvania needs a captain…"

"Then Godwin and the others can stay here too! What fear is there to stay?" The young man began another fit of laughter, his face turning red from everything that had just happened.

"But, I'm also the Empress, that is a role none other can take.."

His arms recoiled, it seemed he was stabbed in the back by her words, "I understand," Dio sighed, getting to his feet, standing there for a moment, gazing into the last of the horizon. In the turn he made was a smile on his face once again, holding out a hand. "Let's go back home!"

She nodded, taking hold of his hand she felt herself lift from the ground, the pieces of wheat still on each others hair and clothes. Her face flushed red, seeing that Dio was actually holding her hand, none had done so before.

"I'm glad that you're back…Dio"

He squeezed her hand affectionately, seeing Alvis rush out from the home, stopping to the sight. The Empress and Dio were specked with pieces of wheat, their hair messed, and their clothes rumpled.

"Shouldn't it be your bed time, Al?" Sophia asked, seeing the girl blush red and vanish into the home.

- - -

As Sophia finished dressing into her night gown she smiled, it was so good to be home. Though it wasn't truly she still felt the welcoming aura of one.

"But what if…I did stay…Empress Sophia?"

She seemed strange, talking to herself as she lay in bed wearily. Too tired to keep awake, but her mind filled enough to keep her mind and soul awake.

"I'll see," She blew out the candle and buried herself deeper into the bed's warm sheets, "Only time can tell…"

- - -

End of Chapter Two –Chapter three to come soon-


	3. Scarlet Sky

The morning rose upon the world so silently that not even the birds nesting in the trees could call out a new day. Winds rustled in the miles of golden wheat, young and old awoke from their sleep to the rising of the sun.

One of them was the Empress, she groaned tiredly as her hands groped for her glasses on the bedside table. The sight of the room changed, more clearly as the glass lenses came over her eyes. The warm essence seemed to make her spirit cheerful, she blinked to make sure she wasn't mistaken…but a foreign looking bird pecked the glass of her window…

- - -

Dio ate his breakfast without haste, wishing Lucciola, or someone was there with him. Not a soul was awake, not as far as he knew, but still, the day before was on his mind. A smile came to those lips, as he swallowed the last of the toast at the remembrance of that clear dawn.

Brushing back white strands of hair from his face Dio made his way to Sophia's room. His fingers touched the brass knob and recoiled immediately, once again the young man tried to open the door. The handle hadn't budged, it seemed as if it was locked…but he knew clearly it wasn't right…

"Sophia?" Dio asked, stepping back from the door as it opened, the brunet didn't even look in his direction. Her hair wasn't even made, falling past her shoulders without being tended to. In that moment he saw emptiness in her eyes, of sadness or fear he didn't know.

The Guilder followed, catching a glimpse of a letter in her hand, the letter was a deep scarlet. A scent caught his senses, it was so familiar, but what was it…?

"Dio-sama," Lucciola spoke from behind him. He turned and gave an uneasy smile at his friend. Not even he knew how to feel. What had he done to upset someone such as her? Were her people calling for their Queen…unless…

"You look different today sir," He straightened his posture, though he barely slept at all that night. Worrying to move at the single sound of a familiar voice from their past, or the heavy stench of roses.

"It's just…" Even if he said what bothered him what good what it do? Lucciola was a friend, but he would jump to conclusions too quickly. With a sigh Dio followed Sophia, that letter meant _something_.

- - -

"Lavie?" The redhead turned to see the Empress, she saw the woman had hurried to get to her. With the urgent and helpless sense in her eyes, the look seemed to frighten her as they stood silently on the porch. "Where's Claus?"

- - -

The sound of bleating stirred the young girl in her sleep, pulling her far from the world of dreams. It seemed the dream wouldn't tear its grasp from her, warning the key of Exile with the unknown hold it had.

The fields seemed still, the moon loomed over the gold with a deep red, the color of blood. She looked down and found her whole body along with the white sleep gown illuminated in the color.

_She rushed back to the home, the door wasn't even locked, and it was a dream she knew that, but something was missing. Every door was open, showing the familiar faces of Lavie and Claus, even Sophia._

_The room where Dio stayed was closed, she reached the knob and the door opened, as if opened by an unknown spirit. _

_Cautiously she entered, seeing the glass window was open, the curtains fluttered in the breeze. An aroma filled the room, red specks seemed to dance around her, these specks were rose petals. _

_She closed her eyes tightly…a voice called her… one that haunted her for those days in entrapment…Delphine.._

"No…Dio…where are- -" The bleat woke her suddenly, rising from her bed she ran into the hall, hearing the sound of the front door closing. Entering the kitchen Alvis saw Dio sitting down at the same chair he sat the night before, Lucciola kneeling at his side to comfort him.

"Dio, thank goodness!!" She came over to him, not seeing his face, his head hung in sadness. "Dio…?" The Guilder took hold of her hand affectionately, she smiled; he was so kind, even when depressed.

Lucciola looked at her with a weak smile, "It's okay…nothing's wrong…" Dio whispered, she perked up, hearing him repeat in a whisper nothing was wrong. She felt his hand slip from her own and then silence came between them as a barrier.

She didn't know whether to speak or leave, not one of the two spoke, turning back to their own troubles.

- - -

Claus worked at the vanship with struggle, budging the wrench a little more to tighten the scrap of metal over the deep dent at its side. It was from the incident at the Grand Stream. With a sigh and a feel of guilt he turned away from his work. Dabbing a musty cloth on his forehead.

"We need to talk, Claus," Taking the cloth from his face he saw Sophia, still in her gown with a pleading look on her face. She came to his side and smiled to cover the worry on her face, the paleness still shone on her face.

"A carrier bird brought this to my window, out of knowing, or just by instinct…but it seemed foreign, I never saw anything like it before. I thought I was still dreaming, but…look Claus." He was handed a letter, the neatly torn envelope had a strong scent to it.

That scent sent a chill down his spine, an image flashed in his mind of Alex, bound in roses…

"Delphine…"

Sophia's hand shook and she turned her back from Claus, "The new war shall begin," He hesitantly reached out for her, "It has to be her…nothing can make me doubt that. The smell of her blood fed roses…the ones she used on Alex…"

"But how is she alive?? Didn't Alex…didn't the ship dissolve by the blow??" He saw her begin to shake; it frightened him of her existent fear that she never showed to anyone.

"Exile brought back the ones that were of good and of which Alvis cared for deeply…" Sophia turned suddenly and stared at him hard, "But some are still alive, ones that should have been dead…when the world was renewed…there must have been some sort of opening…"

"It still makes no sense…I mean with Alex… wasn't he good?"

"I thought when the elders would say that ones from the spiritual world would haunt others I laughed…not knowing something like that was really true. Alex had finished his duty here… but Delphine had things yet to be done."

He placed the letter back in her hands and closed her hand, "I'm not the right one to hear this, Dio is the one who needs to know." She closed her eyes and bit her lip in pain, he knew it would be hard to break the news.

"We've rejuvenated the world before, right? Then maybe, there is another chance." Claus felt a familiar kiss on his cheek, seeing her leave the room as he stood there silent. Thinking of all they had gone through…all of them…together.

- - -

Dio walked out to the fields and breathed the fresh air in slowly. The cold seemed to bite at him, covering his body warmly beneath the Guilder cloak of his. As much as he wished to forget, he would always be Dio Elaclaires…

After Alvis reassured him he came out into the fields, to feel the world's pleasant embrace. To actually be somewhere safe, not a soul looking for him, or trying to tear him from the home he wished to live. No, this place would be there for him, and them…

"Dio!! Look at the stars!" Alvis leaped up to reach the skies, she could never touch them unless by vanship. Trying to catch the gold specks shining in the sky. He to looked up, staring in wonder.

It seemed as dawn and night were linking together, light still filled the sky, but stars glimmered beyond the clouds. The time was split, never had he seen such a sight in his life. The fascination kept his hazel eyes from looking away.

A sound of birds filled the air, the beating of wings against the sky, not wishing to falter. He sees one fluttering differently, trying to keep it's body in the skies. Falling listlessly to the ground he lifts his hands to the air, feeling the light creature touch his skin.

He brings the bird close to him, to give off some warmth. Stroking the pure silver-white feathers. Black eyes barely opened stare at him, one wing moves to show him it still has life. The feeling of death comes to mind, feeling sorrow for the pained animal.

The bird's eyes close, his heart stops in that second, never to open again.

Hot tears stream down his face and he strokes the feathers of the rain bird.

"Dio what do you have- -" Alvis sees a white being in his two hands, seeing it clearly as a rain bird. She stands there and finds herself crying, it was the first being to die... it wasn't right. It wasn't fair. The young girl only remembers one falling from flight back in the battle for Exile.

But it didn't make sense…the dream…was it trying to tell her something?

- - -

"Dio," Sophia stops, seeing him kneeling beside Alvis with what looks like a small burial to the side of their home. She feels a deep lump form in her throat, turning to see the white birds, calling out to the vast blue ahead…

Looking back she sees that Dio has clearly noticed her there, hiding her hands behind her back, the letter in hand. His hazel eyes brighten to see her, she smiles back but to feel her sadness deepening.

"Sophia…"He whispers softly. She closes her eyes, wishing she was inside, still lying in bed, hiding the letter. The wind falters, and darkness begins to shroud the newborn day.

"Will you come take a walk with me…Dio? Just, one more time?" Her voice shakes, seeing him nod, taking her softly by the hand. With a weakening grin both walk off, hand in hand off. The letter clasped tightly in her grasp.

"I woke to find this letter, I told myself I was dreaming…but the bird was so real, and there in its talons was an envelope…" She stopped, releasing her hand from his to hand the letter over to him. Seeing his eyes brighten for that moment, then look at her with a empty look on his face.

"It's for me?" Dio whispers, looking at the neatly torn top, and the scarlet color of the envelope. The wind returns and an aroma tinges his senses, it was of roses…

Delphine…

- - -

Alvis stands up from where she knelt, looking up to see a moon, one irregular colored. The shade seems to illuminate on her skin and she sees the blood red color, the rose scent from where Dio stands with that scarlet envelope..

The dream showed her this…deep in her heart she knew something was to happen.

But what will happen…with a world so pure and real… that could fading back into nonexistence do to them….what could happen? And why…?

End of Chapter Three –Scarlet Sky-


End file.
